


Kurapika sex dream?!

by rexdangerflex



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Kurapika climbs into bed while Leorio is asleep, and it wakes Leorio up. Kurapika has a sex dream while spooning Leorio. What will ensue??????????????????????????
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Kurapika sex dream?!

A noise woke him up, footsteps. He didn’t open his eyes, but he heard them. Suddenly, Leorio felt the bed shift beside him as someone climbed in. Concerned, he opened his eyes and waited for his vision to adapt to the darkness. Blonde hair, presumably Kurapika’s. But why would Kurapika leave his room in the middle of the night and join Leorio in bed?

“Kurapika?” Leorio murmured, but got no answer. Kurapika turned in the bed, now facing Leorio. He must shift positions in his sleep? Leorio blushed as he now realized he had just been staring at Kurapika’s sleeping face. He couldn’t help himself, Kurapika was just so dang adorable. Leorio sighed and decided he would just turn to the other side so he wasn’t creepily staring at Kurapika’s face. He switched sides, and waited to fall back asleep. The next time Leorio awoke, he opened his eyes to darkness once more.

Something was different. Leorio felt a hand on his hip and a body pressed against his. His eyes widened as he realized Kurapika must be spooning him. He felt Kurapika’s forehead against his back, and Kurapika’s full body against his own. Leorio blushed, at a loss for words. Had Kurapika moved to spoon him in his sleep? Or was he doing this on purpose? He could hear Kurapika’s breathing. Leorio was nervous. Maybe Kurapika had had a bad dream, and now, he needed Leorio for comfort? He couldn’t think of anything else, so he figured he would just let Kurapika be. He closed his eyes one more, and attempted to fall back asleep. Minute’s later, Leorio’s eyes shot open. He couldn’t believe it.

He felt Kurapika’s boner against his ass. Leorio was stunned and shocked. Kurapika’s breathing was shaky. What in the hell was he dreaming about?

“Kurapika?” Leorio whispered to him, and tried nudging him a bit. “Kurapika!” It was no use, Kurapika stayed sleeping. Leorio didn’t know what to do. Surely Kurapika wasn’t having a sex dream was he?

“Hnn.. Leorio..” Kurapika moaned in his sleep. Leorio grit his teeth, but decided to bear it. This was a situation Leorio never even imagined he’d ever be in. Leorio felt his dick harden.

“Oh no.. god..” Leorio’s breathing was now shaky as well. He just layed there, listening to Kurapika’s moans behind him. He couldn’t help that it was turning him on. The question was, what was he to do now?

Slowly, Leorio reached for his pants, massaging his dick on the fabric. Totally ashamed, and a blushing red mess, Leorio put a hand over his own mouth to quiet his breathing. He reached into his pants and into his boxers, grabbing hold of his dick. It was sweating and hard, already leaking with precum. This situation… it was turning him on. His dick was painfully hard, and he felt guilty as he began to stroke. He paid attention to Kurapika’s noises as he jacked himself off. And though he couldn’t see Kurapika, he imagined his resting face in his mind. 

“This is so wrong… It’s so wrong…” Leorio whispered to himself.

“Leorio..” Kurapika moaned his name once more, and began to lightly hump Leorio from the back. Leorio was sweaty and desperate to cum, and he moaned a sigh of relief as he felt himself begin to climax.

“K-Kurapika!” Leorio said, a bit too loud. Leorio sighed as he came, feeling the fabric of his boxers begin to get wet. 

Leorio woke up the following morning, completely unaware of the events that occurred the previous night. Until, that is, he felt his pants. He looked to his bedside to find no one there. He could have sworn that Kurapika had come into his room at night. Was it all just a dream? Leorio considered the possibility that Kurapika had been asleep in his own room the whole night, and that Leorio had just dreamt all those times that he had woken up. Whatever the case, Leorio was too embarrassed and ashamed to ask Kurapika himself.

Kurapika laid in his own bed in his room, smiling to himself. In a couple of hours, everyone would be awake, and he’d be acting completely normal. 

He’d be acting as if he wasn’t completely aware of what occurred in Leorio’s bedroom last night.


End file.
